


After the Nightmare

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Comfort, Desi Harry Potter, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Nightmares weren't unusual. Blaise knew exactly how to comfort Harini.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: August Auction Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 38
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	After the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Have some sapphic softness.

(^^)  
 **After the Nightmare**  
(^^)

Harini jerked upright out of a sound sleep, the echo of maniacal laughter surrounding her. Still caught in the green-tinged nightmare, she looked around the room. Every shadow was a threat. Even the stillness was something waiting to attack her or kill her, or worse still: attack or kill someone she loved while she was helpless to do anything to stop them.

Gods, hasn’t she lost enough people? When was she going to finally learn her lesson? She wasn’t meant to have anyone because freaks aren’t allowed to have anyone and that was all that she was.

Her head was pounding from the tension lighting up her nerves. Holding back tears certainly wasn’t helping. Harini shivered, feeling cold despite the warm night and the blanket draped across her. Her stomach trembled like it was debating joining the party or not.

“Hey,” Blaise said as she sat up as well. Careful, just like she always was after one of Harini’s nightmares, Blaise wrapped her arms around Harini and pulled her against her. She began running her hands through Harini’s curls. “I’ve got you. Wherever that was, you’re not there now. Because you’re here and I’ve got you.”

“Blaise,” Harini managed. But she couldn’t say anything after it, not a single word to let her know that she had heard her. Gods, Blaise must think she wasn’t appreciative that she was still there, that she hadn’t left her. Harini knew that Blaise had had a long day and had another coming tomorrow. She wouldn’t blame her if she left. She wouldn’t even blame her if she left permanently. Who would want to deal with a freak for longer than they had to? Harini bit back a sob. “Blaise.”

“Whatever it is,” Blaise soothed as she began rocking them gently on the bed, “it’s okay. I’ve got you, my own, and I always will.” Harini felt a kiss to her forehead. “You are my treasure. I am keeping you forever, remember? Just like a dragon with a hoard. My precious beloved. I’ve got you.”

And slowly, Harini let the words and motions soothe her. As Harini relaxed some, Blaise switched out her comforting words for a lullaby. Eventually, she fell back asleep.

Blaise had her, and that was greater than any nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Ship Sails; The 3rd Rule; Do It For Howard; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [629](Panicked); 365 [312](Threat); Auction [31-3](Comforting Someone After a Nightmare)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [5A](Blanket); Set [3C](Bedroom); Hunt [Fa Set](At Night); Chim [Deke](Laughing); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Fa Big](Blanket); Fire [Med](The Good Ship); Garden [Chore List](Singing/Chanting)  
> Representation(s): Desi Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Always Female Harry & Blaise; Abuse Recovery  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Nightingale; Spinning Plates; Clio’s Conclusion; Lock & Key; Lovely Coconuts; Lyre Liar); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); SN (Rail; Ameloirate); FR (Satisfaction); SS (Schooner; Sanctuary); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 379


End file.
